The amusing tales of Joyce Potter
by Catrowline
Summary: Joyce Potter is James Potter's twin sister. Ravenclaw, Chaser, good students with perfect marks, what happens during the summer will change her and her future life to no extent. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Joyce limped over to her bed. Her brother, James, interrupted his work, saying, "Y'know, I think Sirius likes you quite a lot…" Joyce rolled her eyes, and the raven-haired boy continued. "I reckon he fancies you."

"Hah! What a joke," scoffed Joyce. "I mean, really? The famous womanizer of Hogwarts, fancy me? Give me a break, James." She sighed. "What in the world gave you that idea?" She wriggled her eyebrows at her twin, getting a chuckle out of the boy.

"I never understood how you did that," he said pointing to her eyebrows. "But I'm not changing subject. I reckon he likes you because he breaks almost everything he's holding when 'Ravenclaw' comes up, he eyes the Ravenclaw table all the time in your general direction and he starts acting weird when you and your friends are around."

"That's saying something," Joyce said lightly.

"Yeah, well, weirder than usual," laughed James. Then he became sirius ( **A/N:** See what I did there? Yeah? Ha-ha! **).** "He's cheering for Ravenclaw now!"

"No way!" gasped Joyce dramatically.

"Yes! He never did before… until last year, OWL year, when you made your House team."

"Hm… I suppose you might be right."

"Do you… Um… Like him… Uh… Back?" asked James, blushing deeply. "Honestly?"

"Honestly, you ask?" Joyce bit her lip. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Joyce sighed as she gazed at the stars. Pulling her cover snugly over her shoulders, she thought about what James had said. He had confused her; she had never even imagined liking Sirius Black, drama queen of Gryffindor, the guy she had nicknamed "Gryffindork" with her friends, Alex and Jess. Smiling slightly, she thought about them. They had met on the train, in first year, and in the span of a few hours, they had become best friends, not unlike James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. And then, all three girls had ended up in Ravenclaw, which brought them even closer than they already were. If she fell in love with the Gryffindork, she would never hear the end of it.

"Oi, Joyce, look who's here!"

Startled, Joyce lost her thought and turned around. Next to her idiot brother were standing Remus and Sirius, as well as Peter, which closed the "Marauders group" as they called themselves. Surprisingly enough, Sirius wasn't the one who looked awkward. Joyce kicked James in the leg. Howling in pain, he hopped on the spot under the amused gaze of his mates.

"Joyce!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me, you dork! You know I'm easily scared!"

"Aw, poor Joyce," scoffed Sirius. "Little ickle Joyce is easily scared!"

"And 'ickle Joyce' can also kick you so hard you wouldn't be able to sit on a broom for over a week," threatened Joyce, waving her foot near Sirius, who jumped back immediately. Joyce laughed. "Who's scared now, ickle Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head in shame and stuck his tongue out at Joyce. Ignoring him, she turned to Remus and Peter.

"Hi guys, sorry I kinda ignored you right there, but as you can see, Sirius is going baby on us."

Remus smiled. "It's all right, Joyce, we all know how Sirius can get sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" said Peter. Sirius silenced him with a dark look, making everyone else laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had eventually left Joyce to her stargazing. The young girl snuggled her face into her cozy pillow, thinking about the two weeks she had left until the start of her seventh year at Hogwarts, her last year there. She was thinking of applying as Astronomy Teacher, or simply Astronomy Helper, because of her love of the stars. She heard a faint rustle next to her and turned her head to look at the intruder. It was Remus, holding two cups of something hot and a quilt.

"I noticed you didn't come back in with us earlier, and as they're asleep," he beckoned towards the house, "I decided to come sit outside with you." He held out a cup to Joyce, who took it with a smile and sniffed the insides of the cup. It was hot chocolate, made exactly like Joyce loved it.

"Thank you, Remus, that's really considerate of you. I love hot chocolate!"

Remus sat down next to her and drew the quilt over himself. Joyce frowned.

"What's wrong?" Inquired Remus, looking at her.

"Don't you feel like you're being watched?" said Joyce, looking over her shoulder towards her house. There, at James's window, stood Sirius, Peter and James, who both started to whoop and cheer as Sirius yelled "Go get her, Moony!", leaving Joyce angry and a little confused. What could Moony mean?


	4. Chapter 4

A few days before term started, Joyce noticed a change in the boys' behavior. Remus seemed exhausted all the time, Sirius and James seemed extremely protective and secretive about Remus and Peter seemed even more fretful than he usually was. Joyce wondered what was going on, but with school starting soon, she pushed her questions in the back of her mind. That night, James, accompanied by an awkward-looking Sirius, had a worried look on his face when he went up to Joyce.

"Say, Joyce, are you going outside tonight?" he said, with an air of false innocence.

"Yes, I am, James, tonight there's an awesome star shower, I don't want to miss it. Why?" said Joyce.

"I think you should stay inside," answered Sirius, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why so?" inquired Joyce, confused.

"Let's just say it's for your own safety," said James with a deep sigh.

"I can't miss this star rain, professor Flitwick said it was going to be the best star rain since the one I saw when I was three! I am not missing this!" said Joyce, angry with James's uncomprehension. He should know that this was extremely important to her. "James, these shooting stars coïncide perfectly with the full moon! They're going to light the moon up; I can't miss it!"

James shook his head. "I know it's a one-in-a-lifetime event, but I'm serious-"

"No you're not, I am, I'm Sirius," said Sirius with a grin, cutting James off and making Joyce groan.

"I was saying," growled James with a dark look to his friend, "that I am asking you, no, I'm begging you to watch this star rain from your room, Joyce, it's for your safety."

"I'm sorry, James, but I can't miss this. Not for your pretty eyes, not for Sirius's, not for anyone's, this is something I've been looking forward since last year, when Flitwick told me about it." Joyce sighed, and walked away. Why did James always choose the wrong time to tell her things like this?


	5. Chapter 5

Joyce took out her telescope and brought it out to her favourite spot in the garden, the spot in which she always placed the brass instrument. She then went back to her room and grabbed her star charts, her notebook, and her pencilcase. She had got the pencilcase from a Muggle shop, because she'd found the pens and pencils much more practical than quills, easier to use and transport. Once more in the garden, she settled on the ground and zipped her coat up to her neck, because even if it was late August, it was getting chilly. Joyce checked her watch; the star rain wasn't scheduled for another two hours. Joyce used that time to write to her parents. On a mission to France, the two Aurors had had to leave their two children alone; it was a confidential mission and a baby-sitter would have seemed strange to be taking care of adults to any spy or onlooker. So Joyce and James had received the permission from their parents to invite some friends to make the house seem full, but Joyce missed her parents more than James seemed to, as she never saw him write to them. The seventeen-year-old girl smiled as she thought of what she was going to tell her parents.

 _Dear Mum, dear Dad,_

 _I hope you're doing fine, both of you. I also hope your trip is going fine. We miss you a lot over here, James and I are hoping that you'll be home soon. James's friends have arrived a few days ago, we'll be going to Hogwarts on our own, being adults and all. Don't worry, I'll be with them, it'll be fine. Tonight is the Grand Night! The shooting star shower is finally happening. Dad, I'm sorry we can't do this together, I was looking forward to stargazing with you so much! Too bad this trip of yours came up. I'll tell you all about it when we get back, I promise. Mum, I was in Diagon Alley the other day, just after you left, and I went into Muggle London. I saw this awesome shirt in a Muggle shop, it said "Keep calm and stargaze with me". I bought it; it was only the equivalent of five Galleons. I'll lend it to you if you want! Anyway, I'm thinking more and more about applying as Astronomy Teacher at Hogwarts; you know it's my passion. I mean, now that I look back, the only thing I've talked about in my letter so far is stars, stargazing, and Astronomy... Maybe I should move on to talking about boys, but I doubt Dad would like that! All in all, all's well here, James hasn't burnt the house down (yet), I'm training for Quidditch a bit more, because, guess what, Dad! I was made Quidditch Captain on my Ravenclaw Team! I 'm not that surprised, actually, because I didn't think that after two years of faithful service to the Ravenclaw Team, they'd throw me out. I hope you're proud of me, Dad!_

 _Love you lots, missing you a lot more,_

 _Joyce_


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing a rustle in the bushes nearby, Joyce looked up from her letter. Seeing neither friend nor foe, she folded her letter and tucked it into her pocket. She checked her watch once more; only an hour to go, she thought happily. Joyce yawned and closed her eyes. And then, she opened them once more. Only ten minutes to go, said her watch.

"Joyce! I told you to stay inside!" yelled James, sprinting towards her. Joyce looked over to him.

"And I told you that I wouldn't miss this star shower for ANYTHING in the world!"

 _"_ Please, Joyce! You know I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't important!" said James, and odd look on his handsome face.

"No, James. This star shower is more important to me than even my own life," stated Joyce. "Ah! See, it's starting anyway, now that the moon is up."

Joyce arranged herself in a comfortable position under her telescope and set it to the right vision. She looked into the eye and smiled. There they were, those beautiful yet mysteriously fear-inspiring diamonds that one calls stars. They were moving so fast! Suddenly, James grabbed Joyce's arm and tugged. Startled, she fell into his grip and, in the span of only a few seconds, let him drag her halfway to their house until she roused herself and stood up.

"James Fleamont Potter! What in Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts are you bloody doing?"

"Joyce Dorea Potter! I am only saving your bloody life!" hollered James, pointing to a spot behind Joyce. The latter turned around and found a half-grown werewolf running towards her at great speed, chased by a huge black dog and a rat.

ooOO00OOoo

 **A/N**

Hi everyone! I'm sure you didn't expect so many chapters at once, eh?

Anyway, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, Joyce, get behind me," whispered James urgently. Joyce moved backwards as her brother stepped in front of her. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "This is why, in our second year, we didn't speak during a month." Leaving Joyce confused at these mysterious words, he turned back to face the werewolf, bent his shoulders, and started shaking. His skin rippled, and from his head sprouted two magnificent horns as his feet turned to hooves. In the span of time that it took Joyce to blink, James had turned from human to deer. Joyce gasped. "Prongs," she whispered in awe as her brother, now a deer, charged at the wolf. The black dog that had chased the werewolf came running at her, but before it reached the young woman, it transformed, leaving place to Sirius. "Padfoot," said Joyce, everything dawning on to her. "If Peter is Wormtail, then..." she looked at the rat. "Is that Pete?"

"We don't have time for that, Joyce, you have to get inside the house, and barricade yourself. Moony mustn't be able to get to you!" said Sirius, pulling Joyce to the porch as James and Peter distracted the wolf.

"Moony? Is the wolf... Remus?"

Sirius looked at her, never ending his run until they were undercover. "Yes; I thought you'd understood at the same time you understood for Peter."

Once Joyce got inside the house, he closed the door behind Joyce but stayed outside. "Stay here. Do not go outside; don't move until tomorrow morning, got it?" he told her through the glass door. Joyce nodded. "But won't Remus be able to break the door?" she said.

"You're in an Auror's house, Joyce. Do you really think there wouldn't be protective charms around it?"

Joyce laughed tiredly. "I guess you're right... Be careful, all right?"

"We always are, Joyce." said Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

Joyce sat down on the couch as she thought about what Remus was going through. For more than seven years, Remus had been going through so much pain and sadness without anyone to support him. Joyce quickly corrected herself; Remus hadn't been alone, he had had James, Sirius and Peter to help him all the time since they had met.

Eventually, Joyce had fallen asleep. In the morning, James found her sitting on the couch, her head lolling off the side. He smiled warmly as he watched his sister sleep. James picked up a quilt that had fallen on the floor and laid it on the sleeping girl. Sirius came in the door. "James, help me carry Remus to the sofa; he needs to rest," said the raven-haired boy. James looked at his friend and nodded. "Okay," he said. "But I gotta move Joyce first, or she'll never get her sleep. Not after what happened." James made to pick Joyce up, but the girl stirred and opened her eyes. "James, what is..." she yawned.

"Joyce, can you move? I mean, can you evacuate the couch? We need to get Remus on here so we can tend to him." Joyce immediately got up and left the couch.

"Is he hurt?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered James. "That's why we need to put him here, so that we can see if he's cut himself again."

"Again?" said Joyce, surprised and a little scared.

"Well, when he smells a human and can't eat it or just bite it, he hurts himself instead."

Joyce didn't know what was worse, the things that her brother was saying or the matter-of-fact way he was saying them.


	9. Chapter 9

Joyce watched from the sidelines as Sirius, James and Peter brought in an unconscious Remus and laid him on the couch. James then wiped his brow.

"It deosn't look like it, but Remus has a lot more muscle than one would think," he said.

Joyce didn't smile. "James," she said, "go get me some band-aids. Sirius, get me some clean water, and Peter, get me a clean wash cloth."

The three boys nodded. Only James and Joyce were allowed to use magic, because they were of age, but they had made a deal that they wouldn't use it outside of Hogwarts until all of their friends turned seventeen. Once Joyce had what she needed, she finally looked at Remus. Bruised almost everywhere on his torso, cuts on his arms, deep gashes on his stomach, she didn't know where to start. James pointed to Remus's right ankle. "His ankle seems to be broken," he stated. Joyce nodded, reckognizing the signs of a broken limb. She quickly went to the foot of the sofa.

"James, I have to use magic to fix his foot. Is it okay with you?" James nodded.

"Yeah, because if you don't, it would look weird at Hogwarts."

Joyce took her wand out and placed the very tip of it upon Remus's ankle. She whispered " _Reparo!_ " and instantly, Remus's foot was set in the right direction and looked healthy once more. As his ankle mended, Remus stirred and groaned. "What happened?" he asked sleepily, slowly opening his eyes, which immediately latched unto Joyce's. The latter smiled and patted the hazel-eyed boy's ankle gently. "After you re-transformed, James, Sirius and Peter brought you here so I could fix you up."

Remus winced at the memory. "So... I really did chase you? It wasn't just a nightmare?"

Joyce smiled kindly. "It wasn't a nightmare, Remus, but I'm actually glad you guys _did_ end up with having to tell me. Because now that I'm in on your secret, I can help you more."

James nodded at her words. "See, Remus? I told you that she wouldn't be scared." Taking his sister's arm, he smirked and added, "She's a tough one, Joyce is. She should've gone to Gryffindor!"

"No way, James, I'm way too smart and Ravenclawesome to go with the Gryffindorks!"

The four boys gaped at her. "What, you never heard those nicknames? Actually, Gryffindor isn't Gryffindork, but Gryffindorable; we're Ravenclawesome, Slytherin is Slytherincredible, and Hufflepuff is Hufflepuffelicious!"

The boys stared blankly at Joyce. "Seriously? Guys, everyone knows these nicknames."

James shook his head. "Wow, some people have _a lot_ of time on their hands..."

The comment, not that funny in appearance, caused all of the young adults to burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Joyce looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. They were leaving the next day for Hogwarts, and Joyce already missed being able to stay up all night and watch the starry night sky. She had heard about a Muggle artist, Vincent Van Gogh, who had made a painting of the night sky, and called it _Starry starry night_. Joyce yearned to see it, and vowed to admire it as an out-of-Hogwarts gift to herself.

"You missed the shooting star shower, I'm sorry," said a kind voice behind her. Swiveling, Joyce took in Remus's tired state. "It's all right, Remus. I'll catch it next time. How are you feeling?"

Remus smiled at the young woman. "Ah, I'm much better now that I've had some rest, thank you. Thanks for everything you did for me."

Joyce shook her head. "It was nothing, I would've done it anytime. Anyway," she feebly changed subject, "are you looking forward to going back to school?"

Remus's grin got bigger. "Oh, yeah; I'm thinking of applying for Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher or Helper, after NEWTs." Joyce's mouth fell open.

"Seriously? I was thinking of applying as Astronomy Teacher or Helper! Imagine we both get in; we'd actually teach together!" she cried in delight, grabbing Remus's hands and jumping up and down. Remus laughed heartily. "Yes, that would be, um... how did you say... Ravenclawsome!" he said with a wink. Joyce blushed lightly and let go of Remus's hands. "Aw," she said to hide her embarrassment, "you're Gryffindorable!" which made Remus laugh harder than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is everyone here?" yelled Joyce as they arrived on Platforms 9 and 3/4 of King's Cross Station in London. She quickly performed a head count; all five of them were present, herself, her brother James and his three friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She smiled. She had had the time of her life that summer, during the last few days. She had learned that Remus was a werewolf, which, in her opinion, was the allegory of being a woman: once a month, one turned into a monster. Except in Remus's case, it was literally. James caught her attention by tugging on her sleeve.

"Hey, Earth to Joyce!" he called. "The train's going to leave; come on!"

Joyce roused herself. "Yeah, I'm coming. Want to find a compartment?" she asked her brother.

James smiled. "Sure, but for the beginning it'll only be Sirius, Pete and I; Remus has to go check into the Prefect's compartment: Rem was made Head Boy, remember?"

Joyce nodded. "Yeah, I remember," she said. "I'm happy for him. And, do you know what?" she added.

James shook his head. "No, what?"

"I was made Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain!"

James gaped as they climbed unto the Hogwarts Express. "And you only tell me now?" he demanded.

Joyce sheepishly turned her face away. "I only just remembered," she defended herself.

James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I can't really talk, I didn't tell you either that..." he trailed off. "That what?" prompted Joyce.

"That I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

"Really?" Joyce gasped as they found Sirius and Peter's compartment. "Imagine Sirius's commentary now: 'And Potter has the Quaffle; no, Potter has the Quaffle! Ah, back to Potter, and Potter again!"

Sirius looked up at them sternly. "My commentary is always the best, I'll find ways to tell you apart. I'll just use your Houses to differenciate you two, is all," he added with a smirk. "The blue Potter has the Quaffle, no, the red Potter does!" he joked, as the siblings sat down, laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop as the five young adults stood up from their seats.

"We have arrived at last!" clamored Sirius as he ran to the compartment door and slid it open. Grinning, Joyce, James and Peter followed his lead, grabbing their backpacks and heading for the platform. Joyce looked around for Remus, but instead, she caught a glimpse of her two friends, Alexandra and Jessica Walker.

"Jess! Alex!" hollered Joyce. The two girls turned around and smiled broadly.

"Joyce!" they shouted. Running towards them and leaving Peter, Sirius and James, Joyce jumped into the arms of the tallest of the two girls, Alex.

"Ah, Alex! Jess! I've missed you so much!" sighed Joyce happily.

"Aw, we missed you too, Jo," said Alex, rubbing Joyce's back. "But as much as I want to stay here, maybe we should get to the coaches in order to get to Hogwarts, don't you think, girls?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, or we'll have to walk, and you know how that agrees with me..."

When she was little, Jess had been born with a very low endurance level, and she couldn't walk for more than five to ten minutes. Joyce shook her head. "You know full well we wouldn't do that to you, Jessie dear."


	13. Chapter 13

Jess, Joyce and Alex were finally seated at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall and were waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin, and Joyce's gaze racked the Gryffindor table in search of her brother. She saw Sirius first and there was James, also searching in her direction. Catching sight of Joyce, he waved at her. Joyce waved back.

 _I'm so hungry!_ She mouthed.

 _Me too,_ he mouthed back, grinning.

At last, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, followed by a herd of little eleven-year-old children, and Joyce stared at one child in particular.

"Doesn't that kid over there look a lot like Remus?" she said to her friends while pointing to a little hazel-haired and hazel-eyed boy. Sure enough, the three girls looked at Remus and distinctly saw him waving to the eleven-year-old child. "Do you think he's Remus's little brother? They would have six years difference, wouldn't they?" asked Jess. Joyce nodded. "That could be possible," she mumbled.

"What is it?" said Alex to Joyce.

"Bah, it's nothing. I'm just really tired," aswered Joyce; but Alex and Jess knew there was something else. Joyce looked over at Remus again, and saw him grinning ear-to-ear. Joyce didn't pay attention to any other child being sorted, until-

"Lupin, Lysander!" called out Professor McGonagall's voice throughout the Great Hall. The young boy waved once more at his brother, then skipped the steps to the stool. Professor McGonagall laid the Sorting Hat on the hazel head. The Hat screwed up the flaps it used as eyes and hummed in thought. Suddenly, the brim opened. "RAVENCLAW!" it bellowed. All Joyce's table got up and cheered as the little boy took the Hat off and waved at Remus, of whom Joyce glimpsed him giving the thumbs-up to Lysander. "Move over," Joyce told Jess and Alex, before beckoning Lysander to come sit next to her. The boy sat down next to her and grinned.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, "my name's Lysander!" His cheerfulness made the three girls smile.

"I'm Joyce," said the raven-haired girl, "James's sister." Lysander's eyes widened.

"Ooooh, so _you're_ the girl Remus never stops talking about!" he said innocently. Jess and Alex stared at Joyce, smirking slightly. Joyce turned beet red.


	14. Chapter 14 (plus a little author note)

Joyce shook her head as she walked to the Ravenclaw common room with Jess, Alex and Lysander. She couldn't believe that Remus talked about her at home! What if he liked her? What would she do if he asked her out? Joyce blushed at the thought, then touched her cheek. Why was she blushing? Did _she_ like him? What was going on with her?

Joyce set her papers on the library desk. She took her quill and ink bottle out, sat down, and started reviewing her Charms notes from 5th year. Professor Flitwick had heavily hinted that everything they'd seen in OWL year might be on their NEWTs. She quickly cast the subject aside; Charms was, after Astronomy, easily her best subject. She had to work on her worst subjects. Groaning, she took out her Transfiguration notes. She was bloody rubbish at this subject. Staring at her notes, her eyes unfocused, she started thinking about tonight's stars. Would she be able to see them from her dorm, or would she have to borrow James's Cloak?

"Hey Joyce, what are you working on?" said a voice from far, far away. Startled, Joyce's hands went flying everywhere and knocked her ink bottle over. It spilt over all her Transfiguration notes.

"What in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts-!" yelped the girl. Looking up, she saw Remus's shocked face. Blushing, Joyce looked away. She started to attemp to mop up the mess, but a scarred hand stopped her from spreading the ink further.

"Wait, I'll do it," smiled Remus gently, not noticing the faint blush spreading over Joyce's cheeks as he touched her hand.

"O-okay," stammered the Ravenclaw. She watched as the hazel-haired boy took his wand out and muttered, " _Scourgify!_ "

All the ink seemed to be scooped up into Remus's wand until he picked up the bottle and poured the liquid back inside it. Smiling, he stowed his wand in his robes. Mesmerized by his smile, Joyce blurted out "Lysander said that you talked a lot about me at your home" before she could stop herself. Remus's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Well... I guess so..." he paused for a moment, and Joyce assumed he was looking for a good excuse. "I talk about you because you're my best mate's sister," he said, still blushing.

 **Hello everyone! So, I've never really taken the time to introduce myself and tell you how I came up with this fic. It's just that in the Potter lineage, it feels like there are no girls whatsoever, so I decided to transpose someone I know *cough* myself *cough* as James's sister.**

 **As for introducing myself, here goes: My name is Caroline, I'm a teenager (not gonna say how old ;) ), I actually live in France, but I was born in the USA.**

 **(Here, I usually start singing "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen, shout-out to him, one of my favorite singers of ALL TIME.**

 **My favorite band is The Beatles. I suppose I'm going to have them appear in this fic more than once, so if you like them, be on the lookout ;)**

 **So that's about it, there's nothing more I'd like to say, except if you want to chat, I'm more than willing to :)**

 **Of course, Rate &Review if you'd please! *puppy eyes***

 **I do hope you like my fiction :) 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Joyce bit her lip as she walked over the Hogwarts grounds. An idea had recently appeared in her mind, and she wanted it to happen.

She wanted to spend the next full moon with James, Sirius, Peter, and, more importantly, Remus.

She knew, since her first year, that eventually, she'd fall in love with the tall, handsome, scarred boy. She knew that someday, he'd become something more than her brother's friend to her. And even if he didn't feel the same way about her, she'd do anything to help him.

Joyce sighed. What would Remus say? What would his answer to "I want to spend the full moon with you" be?

Joyce already knew. It'd probably be _no_ , she thought.

And she was right.

.oO0Oo.

"Remus! Remus, wait!" she hissed, following the Gryffindor Prefect. Remus sighed.

"No, Joyce. I won't let you stay with me during the full moon. Not this month, nor the next, _nor any_ month ever," he said, turning on the spot and staring her down.

"But-"

"Joyce, stop," he growled, dragging his fingers through his honey hair - a bad habit he'd taken from James in their third, maybe their fourth year. "It's no use asking over and over again."

Joyce frowned, shoving a finger into his chest - which, admittedly, _was_ stronger and harder than it looked. Remus took a step back, worried, almost scared by the glare she was giving him. He wasn't used to her looking like that. Don't blame him for being scared.

"Well, Remus," she said. "Look here: I knew something was up with you the moment I met you in our first year; I wanted to help but didn't know how. Now that I do know, I want to do anything in my power to help, and you won't let me. **_I want to be your friend, Remus_**."

"You are, Joyce," said Remus with a groan.

"Not the kind I'd want to be, Remus. What kind of friend lets you suffer every month without doing anything?"

"The kind I won't let get hurt on my watch, probably by my hand - or in this case, paw," he added with a sad smirk.

"But it doesn't have to be your watch!" said Joyce, huffing. She knew she was losing.

"When it comes to you, Joyce, it is always my watch," said Remus, before striding away, leaving Joyce to deal with her anger and raging female hormones.


	16. Chapter 16

Joyce had given up on asking Remus, so she moved on to James; she thought that he, of all people, would understand her need to help, to protect Remus.

"James," she whined. "Please hear me out!"

"You won't get anything by asking us in turns," answered James in a deadpanned tone. "We're refusing to put you in danger! Why, _why_ won't you let me protect you?"

"I don't want _you_ to protect _me_!" hissed Joyce, her dark brows furrowing in anger. " _I_ want to protect _you and your friends_! I'm sick of being protected, I'm sick of being the damsel in distress! I want to protect my friends this time!"

"Not on this, Joyce." James sighed. "Not on this." James walked away, a few tired steps at a time. But he was still dangerously close when he heard Joyce's ragged breathing. _He knew_ what was happening. Sprinting, as fast as possible, for dear life, he ran towards the closest exit from their deserted corridor. But as fast as he could be was not fast enough; he heard the faint whoosh of Joyce's telltale wind before it hit him.

But when it hit him, it picked him up as easily it would a Bowtruckle; it slammed him into the wall, over and over again. It flipped him every which way, but James had the reflex to curl his body around, protecting his skull from being smashed. He winced as he was slammed on the ground, and was surprised when he wasn't picked up again. Opening an eye, paying attention to the outside sounds once more, he heard faint sobbing behind him. James uncurled himself, looking over his shoulder. Joyce was slumped against the wall, tears streaming down her face. If it was physically painful for anyone standing close to Joyce, it was thrice as mentally painful for her. James slowly and silently stood up and walked towards Joyce. Her head snapped up, and he carefully watched her as one would watch an animal in pain: wearily.

"I'm so, so sorry, James," she sobbed. "I would never have done that to you if I were in control of my own mind."

"I know, Joyce," said James, kneeling by her side and taking her hand. Squeezing it gently, he asked, "did you take your potion today?" Joyce nodded.

"I always do," she whispered. James still heard her voice crack.

"Should you go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I need Professor Slughorn. He's the one who makes my potion, he'll know what to do to help me stop my... seizures." She inhaled sharply. "I could've... I could've killed you, James."

James shook his head. "I've had Bludgers hit me harder," he lied, shrugging.

"That's not true and we both know it," sniffed Joyce. "But thanks for saying that."


	17. Chapter 17

Joyce had now resorted to avoid her brother and his friends. If they didn't want her to help, so be it. She didn't want anything to do with them anymore.

Of course, she was lying to herself. Of course she wanted to stay with them. But she also figured that James would have told his friends about her seizures, of only to protect them. There again, James was the one protecting. Not Joyce. She really was sick of that.

But Remus was not having that. Just because he didn't want to put her in danger didn't mean that he wanted her to disappear from his life...

He knew what was happening. He knew it was dangerous. He knew he should let her keep far away from him, but he couldn't.

Remus was falling in love with Joyce. He couldn't really help it, one can't control their heart. But Remus knew he should at least try, but he didn't want to.

A werewolf's love is a dangerous one. The werewolf becomes angry and possessive, especially if the werewolf happens to be an Alpha, like Remus. It came as a surprise, but the real leader of the Marauders was not James, but Remus. They didn't let it show, seeing as James and Sirius were the ones always goofing off. But Remus was the brain behind all the pranks. He knew every inch of the castle, thanks to his prefect duties. And he knew where to find Joyce.

Joyce was sitting on the flat stones of the Astronomy Tower, wrapped in a burrito of covers and quilts, her telescope beside her. She clutched a letter from Professor Flitwick, attesting of her authorized lounging in the Tower after hours. It was Friday; the next day, Saturday, would mark the start of the first Ravenclaw Quidditch practice. Joyce had pinned a note up in the Common Room, announcing the practice and recruitment for the Team. Of Joyce's original team, the only was left Alex, Joyce's friend, playing Beater, and Bonnie Earhart, Chaser. Joyce was a Chaser as well, so she needed two Beaters, a Chaser and a Seeker. She was impatient to play against Gryffindor, who had won the Quidditch Cup the previous year. She wanted to beat James, once and for all. Hearing footsteps behind her, she craned her neck to see who it could be.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Remus. Joyce's heart leapt in her chest, but she pushed it off as surprise. Untangling herself from her burrito of covers, she stood up.

"Remus!" She smiled, but Remus frowned - almost too perfectly. It was like he was acting surprised.

"Joyce. What are you doing? Here?" He added, as if in an afterthought.

"I'm stargazing," giggled Joyce. She usually never giggled in front of a boy; that was new.

"After hours?"

"Oh, Professor Flitwick gave me permission," said Joyce, handing Remus the letter from the small teacher. While Remus read it, Joyce studied his face. He was slightly tan, souvenir of the time they'd spent outside during the summer, but his tan made his scars stick out. Some were thin, some were thick, but they all made him look that more interesting. And now she new where they came from. His werewolf state, far from horrifying her, made her want to be by his side. Remus, without looking up, said with a smirk, "why are you staring at me?"

Joyce blushed and looked down.

"I, uh, I wasn't staring at you..."

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Anyway," he looked up from the letter, "the letter seems legit. However, I will stay with you because Filch might not believe you."

"Thanks, Remus!" Joyce sat down crossing her legs. She held out an end of a cover to Remus, who grinned and kneeled down next to her. He silently wrapped the quilt around his shoulders, which Joyce couldn't help but notice, larger than even James's.

"Say, Remus, do you do sports?" She blurted out. Remus looked at her quizzically.

"Er, no, why?"

"Oh, uh, I just noticed that, er..."

"That what?" Said Remus with a chuckle.

"That-you-were-rather-muscular-and-I-wanted-to-know-why," said Joyce in one, long, shaky breath. Remus burst out laughing, making Joyce blushed as deep as Fabian and Gideon Prewett's hair.

"It's my wolf genes," explained Remus, still smiling. "Any other time than the full moon, being a werewolf actually is pretty cool. Hightened senses, better metabolism, stronger body, the only downfall is that I turn into a bloodthirsty monster every month." Remus took a deep breath. "That I could do without."

Joyce nodded. "You know, lycanthropy is not very different of being a woman."

Remus's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every month for about three to seven days, a woman becomes really, well, monstrous. Have you noticed, this summer, how during a week, I was horrid?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand."

"A woman gets her period every month, Rem'."

Remus froze, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and breathed out a small, squeaky "oh..."

Joyce burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

As Joyce giggled, Remus shook his head.

"Yeah, well, that's all funny and everything, but I- I-"

Joyce imitated his action and shook her head.

"You're an only child, Remus. Of course you wouldn't know. I'm just pulling your leg."

Remus groaned. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not James's twin sister for nothing," she winked.

"Bah," growled Remus. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Remus took a deep breath. "Listen, Joyce... James told us about your seizure the other day." He sighed when he saw her wince.

"You're going to tell me to stay away from people, so I won't hurt anyone, aren't you?"

Remus chuckled, thinking how ironic that would be. "No, Joyce. How hypocritical that would be of me. No, I was about to tell you that I didn't care. You're my friend, you can count on me. You can count on Sirius, James of course, Peter, Lily, Marlene, and your friends Alex and Jess, of course. Come on, would you really think I would want to push you away?"

Joyce blushed. "Remus… thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Believe me, Joyce, I _do_ know how much it means."

Joyce could believe him. She'd believe anything he told her.

The next day, which was, fortunately for Remus, a weekend day (which meant Hogsmeade), Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating his breakfast. James, Sirius, Peter and Frank joined him.

Earlier that day, when all four boys had awaken and noticed that Remus was already gone, they'd agreed on the fact that it just had to be a girl that made him get up before eleven on a weekend day. Seeing as Sirius and James had nicked a vial of Veritaserum from old Sluggy's office, they were going to trick him into drinking a drop. And find out who the mystery girl was.

So when they reached Remus that morning, they successfully distracted him in order to give Peter the chance to drop a drop into Remus's pumpkin juice.

Except Peter was shaking so hard he dropped the whole contents of the vial into the drink.

But before he could warn James, Sirius, or even Frank, Remus reached for his glass and downed the liquid.

"So, Remus... Anyone on your mind at the moment?" Asked James, grinning. Remus's pupils dilated.

"N- n- n- yes," he stuttered.

"Oh, really?" Said Sirius, cleaning his nails with a knife. "Who?"

Remus shook his head. He tried to seal his lips, but the Veritaserum was too strong for him to resist.

"J- J- Joyce Potter," he blurted out. James froze. Remus sighed.

"Veritaserum? Really boys?" All traces of unease had disappeared from Remus's face. All that was left was a mixture of anger, sadness, and disappointment. Sirius, Frank and Peter had the good sense to look ashamed of themselves whilst James was still frozen in place. The young man's eyes were glazed over, until Sirius snapped his fingers in front of James's face.

"Oi, mate, come back."

Joyce wasn't the only one to have mental illnesses. James suffered slightly from zoning out easily, and Sirius was one of the rare people who could bring him back easily. James shook his head, rousing himself. "Geez. How long was I out for?"

"Only a few minutes," said Sirius, reassuring his best friend. James looked relieved.

"Listen, James," started Remus, but James cut him off.

"Rem', I know. You can't control your heart. And I know you won't hurt her. So listen closely: I'd rather it was you than anyone else. You're perfect for her. So we, my friends," James grinned, gesturing to his three buddies, "are going to help you win miss Joyce Dorea Potter's heart. And you can't stop us, mate," he added as he took in Remus's face. The latter sighed. He just had to go with it.

"Alright, do what you must."


End file.
